Christmas Spirit
by Tofu-Monstrosity
Summary: Late for Christmas but I couldn't do it any other way. Abby finds out Gibbs doesn't put up a Christmas tree so it's up to her  and a few less-than-willing co-workers  to put him in the Christmas spirit.


**A little late for Christmas I know. But hey, I do what I can. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Christmas  
><strong>

**Christmas Spirit**

Agents Ziva David, Tony DiNozzio and Timothy McGee race down to the forensics lab in response to a text they received from their resident lab rat.

"Abby!" Tony yells, concerned for his favorite forensic scientist. "What's wrong? Is Michael back? Is Burt missing? Are you out of Caf-Pow?" Tony's mouth raced a mile a minute.

"All you sent was a text saying 'my lab. Now.' What does that mean?" Tim asked as Ziva drew her gun for intruders.

Abby, who was staring at her computer screen, whips around, a serious look on her face. Normally Abby is bubbling over with something to cheer about. This confuses the team. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, everything was cleaned for the start of the Christmas holiday, she had her Christmas music playing like it has been for the past three weeks and she even had little Christmas ribbons in her pigtails.

"We have a serious issue." She states deadpanned. "Gibbs' doesn't get a Christmas tree."

"You called us all down here because Gibbs does not get a "Christmas Tree"?" Ziva looks questioningly.

"Yes! I found out he doesn't get a Christmas tree! Like ever!" Abby seemed genuinely upset.

"Well what do you want us to do Abs? It's not like we can go out and buy a tree and magically get it in his house" Tony states. This is where Abby breaks out into a huge smile.

"Oh yes we can."

Tim knew one thing for certain. Abby had them all wrapped around her finger. Even Gibbs. She was definitely the favorite and that was a fact no one disputed. But as he sits in the back of the car going to pick out a Christmas tree for their boss, he really didn't like that fact.

"Here! Here, here! Pull here!" Abby yells at Tony as he swerves the car into the Christmas tree lot. Tim hangs on for dear life as Tony puts the car in park.

"I can't believe we're doing this" Tony mutters as he reluctantly gets out of the car with Ziva and Tim. Abby is already lost in the rows of trees.

"She is quite persuasive" Ziva states and follows the boys to try and find Abby.

"Over here!" They hear a familiar voice call out. The three agents race over to where Abby is looking at a good-sized tree.

"Abby, that's huge." Tim states, looking up at the tree. It had to be 7 ½ to 8 feet high and three feet wide at the widest.

"How are we going to get this to his house? And much less into his house?" Tony asks. Abby looks at him and smiles.

"I'm sure my three musketeers can find a way" Abby smiles, knowingly manipulating them.

"How is it going?" Tony asks from the drivers seat. Ziva can't believe she was doing this. She looks out the back window of the small car to see the tree hanging out of the back of the trunk. It's held in by bungee chords and is still dragging on the street.

"It is still there," Ziva states. Cars are passing them and honking, Ziva notices one give them a gesture. "I do believe that driver was "Flapping us the bird" yes?" Ziva turns to Tim.

"It's flipping and yes" Tim slinks into seat, hoping no one he knows drives by and sees them.

"Hurry!" Abby orders.

"Abs, I'm going as fast as I can without setting the tree on fire." Tony states.

"It won't catch on fire!" Abby argues.

"Still, we don't want this to turn into a scene in "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation"" Tony giggles to himself. They turn into Gibbs' driveway.

"Ok. I got the Duckman to distract Gibbs for the night. We should have about…" Abby looks at her cellphone. "4 hours" Abby bounds out of the car and starts to unbuckle the tree from the trunk. The other three help her and they get it out of the car.

"How do we get it in the house Abby?" Tim asks.

"Gibbs has to get those boats out somehow…." Abby, who holds the tip of the tree, the lightest, leads the team to the door. It's unlocked like always and they start to push the tree in. "Push!" Abby yells. Tony and Tim start to push the base of the tree into the house as Ziva guides it. Abby pulls. Pine needles getting everywhere inside the house.

Abby marvels at their handy work. "Looks great you guys!" Abby smiles brightly. Tim looks at his watch.

"Well, all that and 3 hours to spare, time to head out!" Tim, Tony and Ziva make their way to the door when Abby stops them.

"No! It's not Christmas with just a tree! It needs to be decorated!" Abby says. All three agents inwardly groaned.

Tony's hands hurt like hell. He and Ziva had the job of stringing the Christmas lights on the tree as Tim and Abby went to look for his old Christmas decorations. He had to stick his hand in the tree and string the lights around the trunk and then up and down the tree. He groaned inwardly as he heard Abby's energetic footsteps rushing down the stairs. McGee in tow and dragging his feet.

"Well, we couldn't find anything, what do you know Gibbs doesn't have any Christmas tree ornaments" Abby pouts.

"Oh well" Tony shrugs and gets off of the stepstool he was using to help string the lights on the giant tree.

"Wait!" Abby stands in front of the door. "We'll make our own!" She smiles. Ziva sighs and continues stringing the lights. There's no use arguing with their little lab rat. She'll win. She always does. Tony gets back on the stepladder and continues stringing the lights. Abby grabs McGee's hand and they find string, paper and markers.

Abby was furiously coloring. By this time Tony and Ziva were done with the lights and joined Abby and McGee in the kitchen where they were making the ornaments. Hours melted together as they made the Christmas tree for Gibbs.

"How many should we make Abs?" Tony asks.

"Until we can't make any more!" Abby takes an ornaments and hangs it on the tree.

Ducky was trying to keep Gibbs out. It was a Friday and the only thing on Gibbs' mind was getting home and working on his boat in the basement.

"Are you sure you don't want another coffee Jethro?" Ducky asks as he tries to keep Gibbs at the coffee shop.

"I'm sure Duck. I just want to get home is all." Gibbs says and grabs his coat from the back of the chair. Ducky sighs, sipping his tea. He knows the holiday season takes a toll on Gibbs.

But his duty was to keep Gibbs out of his house for Abby. He had no idea what the lab rat was doing at Gibbs' house or why she would need him out of it. Ducky shakes his head, with Abby, it could be anything. Ducky looks at his watch. He was supposed to keep Gibbs out for four hours. But he hasn't' gotten a call from Abby to make sure it was ok if he takes him home.

"Wait!" Ducky races to Gibbs. "I…I'd like to take you out to eat." Ducky smiles trying to look innocent. Gibbs' raises a suspicious eyebrow.

"Alright…" Gibbs shrugs off Ducky's weird behavior.

It's nine o'clock when Gibbs and Ducky make it back to Gibbs' house. Ducky notices the lights were on and Gibbs' hand instinctively goes to his sig. He approaches the door, unlocked like always and opens it. His gun going out. He looks around.

The sight Gibbs saw was the last thing he expected. In his living room was his whole team passed out from exhaustion. Then he looked in the corner where there was a giant Christmas tree. It was lit up from the base to the tip and was covered in homemade ornaments. He stifled a laugh as he walked inside.

"Oh my…" Ducky states as he follows Gibbs in. "So that's what she was up to…" He mutters. Gibbs turns around.

"Who?" Gibbs asks.

"Abigail. She was determined to get you out of the house. I assume she recruited your team to help you and I do believe they did that." Ducky notions to the tree. Gibbs smirks a bit and sees the girl in question curled up on the floor, markers all over her hands and a little on her face.

Tony and McGee were passed out on the couch and Ziva in the chair. Gibbs then turns his attention to the tree, shaking his head and smiling.

Maybe he didn't have Christmas spirit because he didn't have anyone to share it with. He didn't know that others wanted to share it with him.


End file.
